


The Lonely Magma Prince

by ObstineFils



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Torture, as a treat, dream is really bad in here, i am so so so sorry i forgot to tag major character death, like he is literally the villain in this story sorry, no beta we die like jschlatt in the drug van, well maybe a little comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: Tommy was alone. Dream made sure nobody was able to contact him.But life always finds a way, even if it's a little fucked up.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	The Lonely Magma Prince

**Author's Note:**

> i blame discord 100% for this. they encouraged my angst powertrip. if you have any complaints bother them at https://discord.gg/Xn5jztz5d9 (thats a joke but fr join the discord)

_Dream's first mistake was preventing everybody from talking to or contacting Tommy. He was still proud that he pulled it off. It had taken threats of war, mail surveillance, and promises of a long and painful death for anybody who dared to disobey, but he had done it._

_Dream was pulled out of his thoughts when he tried to pick up his sword again. His arms wouldn't cooperate. They were in agonizing pain anytime he even tried to move them_

_Dream grit his teeth in pain. Everything hurt, yet he felt nothing. He knew his time was nearing the end. the puppet master couldn't pull the strings with arms that were broken. He couldn't even hold up a stick, let alone his sword._

_He heard the footsteps quickly approaching, faster and faster. The slight crunch of boots on grass. Dream turned just in time for-_

* * *

Tommy was in so much pain. He was in pure agony. The taste of hibiscus lingering in his mouth, serving as yet another reminder. Dream had just left after one of his monthly visits.

The pain was intense, but Tommy craved the small ammount of human interaction he got when this happened.

* * *

Dream had jumped down from a tree, which one? Tommy didn't know. All he knew is that it was time. This was confirmed when Dream said "You know the drill by now Tommy boy~" in a teasing tone.

They were both within the walls of logtopia in less than 5 minutes.

Tommy felt Dream kick him down with one of his heavily enchanted netherite boots, his back felt frozen, one of the enchantments must've been frost walking. 

Tommy heard Dream going through his bag to grab the knife. The same knife he used every time. It was enchanted with sharpness v, and thorns ii. 

Tommy felt the knife peirce his skin. It burned, it felt as if the areas cut were burning alive. Dream must have added smite to his knife. Each cut had Tommy squirming in pain, until he couldn't handle it anymore, and his body went limp.

Dream stopped.

"Tommyinnit all alone. Near death once again. as always, by my hands. I could show you mercy." Dream laughed at his joke. "But I have something better."

"I saw your dad, Philza. He was enjoying a nice lunch with Technoblade and Wilbur. They seemed happy. Happier than I've ever seen them with you." Dream had kept taunting Tommy. He let the wounds sit, gather some dirt, and sting for what felt like hours. 

"I could kill you Tommy." Dream mused "But I am hardly a merciful man. So I will keep you suffering until the day either one of us dies." With that Dream had started packing up. Quickly forcing a health potion down Tommys throat. 

It tasted like hibiscus. 

If Dream had looked outside, he could have prevented his doom. Outside that house there was a ram. A ghost ram. One with big plans that involved the boy inside the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly didn't realize how powerful angst felt to write. might do this more often. again come join the discord that encouraged this https://discord.gg/Xn5jztz5d9 I will be happy to talk to you more, and it'll be much easier than a really long comment chain. plus they got some previews, which you can't get here.


End file.
